realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Craftsmaker
Craftsman "It is the old experience that a rude instrument in the hand of a master craftsman will achieve more than the finest tool wielded by the uninspired journeyman." Table: The Craftsman Level|Base Attack Bonus|Fort Save|Ref Save|Will Save|Special 1st|+0|+0|+0|+2|Crafter's Edge, Alchemist, Special Techniques 2nd|+1|+0|+0|+3|Swift Craftsman, Maker’s Knowledge, Power of Gems 3rd|+2|+1|+1|+3|Greater Alchemist, Special Techniques 4th|+3|+1|+1|+4|Power of Gems, Lightning Craftsman, Maker's Hands 5th|+3|+1|+1|+4|Master Alchemist, Special Techniques 6th|+4|+2|+2|+5|Pure Skill, Unmake 7th|+5|+2|+2|+5|Expanded Studies, Maker's Hands 8th|+6/+1|+2|+2|+6|Perfect Alchemist, Special Techniques 9th|+6/+1|+3|+3|+6|Power of Gems 10th|+7/+2|+3|+3|+7|Perfect Craftsman Hit Die d6. Requirements To qualify to become a craftsman, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Skills Any 2 Craft skills 6 ranks. Feats Skill Focus (Craft (any)) Class Skills The craftsman’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Craft (Int), Appraise (Int), Knowledge (Any) (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Ride (Dex), Profession (Shoppkeeper) (Wis), Concentration (Con). Skill Points at Each Level 6 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are Class Features of the Craftsman prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Craftsmen are proficient with all simple weapons. They are not proficient with any type of armor or shield. Crafter's Edge (Ex) The Craftsman gains a +1 bonus to all Craft checks and all Appraise checks. This bonus increases every level, until it reaches +5 at level 5. Alchemist (Ex) Craftsmen may craft alchemical items, even if they are not spellcasters. Special Techniques (Ex) The Craftsman can apply special modifiers to weapons and armor they craft. Applying one of these effects increases the value of the item by 300 gp, and increases the Craft DC by 4. Only one effect can be applied to any given item. An item with a special effect cannot be made masterwork, but can be made magical as if it was masterwork. These effects are non-magical. • Destroying weapon: Weapon/Bow only. This modifier gives the weapon a +1 to all damage rolls. • Flowing armor: Armor only. This modifier reduces the Arcane Spell Failure chance of the armor by 5%. • Lightly formed: Weapon/Bow or Armor. This modifier reduces the weight of the item by 10%. These modifiers can be used starting at level 3. Applying one of these effects increases the value of the item by 600 gp, and increases the Craft DC by 7. • Piercing weapon: Weapon/Bow only. This modifier causes half the damage from the weapon to ignore damage reduction. • Padded armor: Armor only. This modifier grants the wearer of the armor DR 2/-. These modifiers can be used starting at level 5. Applying one of these effects increases the value of the item by 1000 gp, and increases the Craft DC by 10. Before each check in crafting an item with one of these effects, you must make a DC 20 Craft (Alchemy) check. Failure of that check means no progress was made on the item for that time span. Items with one of these 3 modifiers pierce DR as if they were magic. • Flaming weapon: Weapon/Bow only. The weapon is treated as having the Flaming effect. • Fortified armor: Armor only. The armor is treated as having the Fortification, Light effect. • Finely made: Weapon/Bow or Armor. The item is treated as having a +1 enhancement bonus, stacking with any other enhancement bonus the item may have. These modifiers can be used starting at level 8. Applying one of these effects increases the value of the item by 4000 gp, and increases the Craft DC by 20. Before each check in crafting an item with one of these effects, you must make a DC 30 Craft (Alchemy) check. Failure of that check means no progress was made on the item for that time span. Items with one of these modifiers pierce DR as if they were magic. • Blazing weapon: Weapon/Bow only. The weapon is treated as having the Flaming Burst effect. • Spell guard armor: Armor only. The armor grants its wearer SR 13. • Perfectly made: Weapon/Bow or Armor. The item is treated as having a +2 enhancement bonus, stacking with any other enhancement bonus the item may have. Maker’s Knowledge (Ex) At level 2, the Craftsman is treated as proficient with any weapon (including bows) or armor that they crafted on their own. This does not grant proficiency with the type of weapon or armor, but with that individual item. Swift Craftsman (Ex) At level 2, the Craftsman gains the ability to craft items faster than normal. Whenever you spend a day crafting, a successful check result multiplied by the DC gives you progress in sp (instead of cp), likewise a week's crafting is now measured in gp (not sp). In addition, you can craft by the hour. Whenever you spend a hour crafting, a successful check result multiplied by the DC gives you progress in cp. Power of Gems (Ex) At level 2, the Craftsman gains the ability to create jewelry that grants the wearer greater levels of skill and power. Each of these items has a value of 1500 gp, and is made with the Craft (Gemcutting) skill with a Craft DC of 20. Before each check in crafting one of these items, you must make a DC 15 Craft (Alchemy) check. Failure of that check means no progress was made on the item for that time span. The item created is a ring that grants one of the following effects, chosen by the craftsman upon completion of the item. These items are non-magical, but do take up the ring slot as if they were. • Swift Step: +1 Alchemical bonus to AC (Applies to touch, but not to flatfooted) • Sure Aim: +1 Alchemical bonus on To-Hit rolls • Striking Fury: +1 Alchemical bonus on Damage rolls. • Sturdy Truth: +1 Alchemical bonus to saving throws. • Sustain Core: No longer need food/water. These effects can be used starting at level 4. A ring with one of these effects has a value of 4000 gp, and is made with the Craft (Gemcutting) skill with a Craft DC of 25. Before each check in crafting one of these items, you must make a DC 20 Craft (Alchemy) check. Failure of that check means no progress was made on the item for that time span. • Bull Soul: +2 Enhancement bonus to Str • Cat Soul: +2 Enhancement bonus to Dex • Bear Soul: +2 Enhancement bonus to Con • Fox Soul: +2 Enhancement bonus to Int • Owl Soul: +2 Enhancement bonus to Wis • Eagle Soul: +2 Enhancement bonus to Cha These effects can be used starting at level 9. A ring with one of these effects has a value of 10000 gp, and is made with the Craft (Gemcutting) skill with a Craft DC of 35. Before each check in crafting one of these items, they must make a DC 25 Craft (Alchemy) check. Failure of that check means no progress was made on the item for that time span. • Flame Shield: Fire Resistance 10 • Animal Heart: Charm Animal at will • Unseen Body: +10 competence to Hide Greater Alchemist (Ex) At level 3, the Craftsman gains the ability to create non-magical versions of certain potions. They can create a potion of any spell from the Craftsman spell list. Doing this requires a DC 15 + (Spell Level * 5) Craft (Alchemy) check, and is crafted like any other non-magical crafting, using a base value that is the normal price for a potion of that spell, which is 25 gp * the spell level * the caster level used. They do not need the Brew Potion feat to use this ability. The caster level of the potion is equal to their Craftsman level, which they can choose to lower for this purpose, down to a minimum of double the spells level -1. Lightning Craftsman (Ex) At level 4, the Craftsman has complete control of his craft. They can always take 10 on Craft checks, even if stress and distractions would normally prevent them from doing so. Furthermore, they may voluntarily increase the DC of a Craft check by increments of 1 instead of 10. Maker's Hands (Ex) At level 4, the Craftsman learns how to better use his own creations. Any weapon he created gains a +1 to damage rolls while he is using them. Any armor he is wearing that he crafted grants him an addition +1 AC. At level 7, these bonuses increase to +2. Master Alchemist (Ex) At level 5, the Craftsman gains the ability to create non-magical devices that mimic certain wands. They can create any wand of any spell from the Craftsman spell list. Doing this requires a DC 20 + (Spell Level * 5) Craft (Alchemy) check, and is crafted like any other non-magical crafting, using a base value that is 20% of the normal price for a wand of that spell (the normal price is 375 gp * the spell level * the caster level used). They do not need the Craft Wand feat to use this ability. The caster level of the wand is equal to their Craftsman level, which they can choose to lower for this purpose, down to a minimum of double the spells level -1. Wands crafted with this ability have 10 charges, rather than the normal 50. The wands produced are Use Activated, via a small button on the side (standard action to use). Pure Skill (Ex) At level 6, the Craftsman grows yet more skilled in their craft, able to expend energy to speed up the crafting process. By spending XP equal to the Craft DC * 10 as part of a craft check, the progress made for that craft check is multiplied by 10 and they get a +4 untyped bonus to that craft check. Sources that grant bonus XP for making magic items can have that XP used for this ability. Unmake (Ex) At level 6, the Craftsman knows how to destroy that which has been created. They gain Improved Sunder as bonus feat. They need not have any of the prerequisites normally required for these feats to select them. In addition, they automatically win the opposed roll to strike at any weapon they crafted on their own. This does not apply with the type of weapon, but with that individual item. Expanded Studies (Ex) At level 7, the Craftsman devises a new mix of effects. They may add the spells from the Expanded Craftsman spell list to the main Craftsman spell list. They can use Greater Alchemist with the 4th level spells given by this ability, despite potions not going to 4th level. Perfect Alchemist (Ex) At level 8, the Craftsman gains the ability to create non-magical devices and concoctions that mimic certain wondrous items. They can create any wondrous item on the Craftsman Wondrous Item list. Doing this requires a DC 20 + Caster Level Craft (Alchemy) check, and is crafted like any other non-magical crafting. You do not need the Craft Wondrous Item feat to use this ability, nor do you need to meet any prerequisites to craft the item. The caster level of the wondrous item is equal to the normal caster level for that item. Perfect Craftsman (Ex) At level 10, the craftsman finds even faster ways of working. Whenever you spend a day crafting, a successful check result multiplied by the DC gives you progress in gp, likewise a week's crafting is now measured in pp. Whenever you spend an hour crafting, a successful check result multiplied by the DC gives you progress in sp. Furthermore, you can divide your time into smaller parts, crafting in just 10 minutes. Whenever you spend 10 minutes crafting, a successful check result multiplied by the DC gives you progress in cp. Craftsman Spell List: Craftsman can create potions/wands of spells from this list. If they have spells known from other classes, those spells can not be used here. Level 1: Cure Light Wounds, Mage Armor, Magic Weapon, Burning Hands, Expeditious Retreat. Level 2: Cat’s Grace, Bull’s Strength, Cure Moderate Wounds, Scorching Ray. Level 3: Cure Serious Wounds, Dispel Magic, Magic Vestment. Expanded Craftsman Spell List Higher level Craftsman can use this list for their potions/wands as well. If they have spells known from other classes, those spells cannot be used here. 1st Level: Silent Image 2nd Level: Touch of Idiocy 3rd Level: Fireball 4th Level: Summon Monster IV (always summons Fire Elemental, Large), Divine Power, Stoneskin Craftsman Wondrous Item List Craftsman can make the following wondrous items using Perfect Alchemist. Other classes cannot add to this list. Base prices and caster levels are listed in parentheses. Elixir of Truth (500 gp, CL 5), Elixir of Vision (250 gp, CL 2), Elixir of Hiding (250 gp, CL 5), Elixir of Fire Breath (1100 gp, CL 11) Dust of Dryness (850 gp, CL 11), Dust of Illusion (1200 gp, CL 6), Dust of Tracelessness (250 gp, CL 3) Bag of Tricks, Grey (900 gp, CL 3); Pearl of Power, 1st (1000 gp, CL 1); Handy Haversack (2000 gp, CL 9) Eyes of the Eagle (2500 gp, CL 3), Cloak of Elvenkind (2500 gp, CL 3) Feather Token, Tree (400 gp, CL 12); Silversheen (250 gp, CL 5) Marvelous Pigments (4000 gp, CL 15); Carpet of Flying, 5 ft. by 5 ft. (20,000 gp, CL 10) PLAYING A CRAFTSMAN As a craftsman, your biggest ability is to improve the power of those around you, by finding out what they need and making it. You should have no difficulty finding ways to turn your skills to your advantage. The tricky part is finding the time to ply your trade, however every spare hour counts. Combat: The craftsman's main "job" (equipping everyone) in combat is done before the battle even starts, but their ability to use anything they make allows them to act where they are needed. Advancement: A craftsman's advancement is really based on what they choose to make and use. Resources: Craftsmen don't have many external resources to draw upon from their class. CRAFTSMAN IN THE WORLD Craftsmen are the source of the best arms and armor short of magic in the world. Hence almost any city would welcome a craftsman to ply their craft. When they settle into a city to open shop, they have no difficulty getting customers. Daily Life: For an adventuring craftsman, they settle in to get some crafting done while the casters prepare their spells, and yet more during any other downtime. During the day, they would use the various things they have made to assist their comrades. For a more normal craftsman, they spend almost all of their time crafting or running a shop, but most hire someone else to do that part. Organizations: Craftsmen have no direct group or clan, however some may band together to make more money. NPC Reaction Most NPC’s have no reaction to a lower level craftsman, as they just seem to be an above average crafter. As the craftsman uses their more complex abilities, reactions change. People tend to want these better tools. Word spreads, as people start traveling to see, and to buy. CRAFTSMAN IN THE GAME Craftsmen can really fit into any campaign, as almost any story has room for the guy who makes the powerful weapons. The variety of things they can make ensures that something useful is almost always possible; while the speed abilities make sure the abilities can be used, even in a group with low down time. Craftsmen can be fun to play, but are intended for those who are fine with playing a support role. As long as there is some down time (even just the casters needed time to prepare spells) the craftsman can do its job. Adaptation: If your campaign has a big groups of merchants and crafters, think of making this class and its members connected to them in some way. Category:Classes